


The Honeymoon

by clearlytired



Series: The Honeymoon (Kakashi x Naomi) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cliche, F/M, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Original Character(s), Romance, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearlytired/pseuds/clearlytired
Summary: Kakashi Hatake is paired up with Naomi Yamasaki (author's original character) for a mission that would test the boundaries of their friendship. Tasked with finding a rogue nin hidden amongst the villagers of popular honeymoon destination, the two must disguise themselves as a newlywed couple to avoid suspicion.*This fic is written with classic romantic cliches in mind!*





	The Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there~! This is my very first fic and the first time I've sat down and wrote for fun in years. It may not be the best, but I'm excited about improving my writing skills and finishing this series! Feel free to share any constructive criticism if you have any! Thanks for reading~
> 
> This series is written with classic romantic cliches in mind,

Yamasaki Naomi was up before her alarm rang.

It was a highly abnormal thing for her to be up before her alarm, but she was living in abnormal times. It had only been a few weeks since she last saw Iwagakure and her grandparents. Her departure from her home village was not a pleasant one. There was a plethora of tears upon the discovery of institutional and familial betrayal, all of which prompted her to leave her village for a new one. Her last memory of her homeland was her beloved grandparents -- the very people who took her in and raised her -- in handcuffs for the murder of numerous small children in the name of profit.

She know slept with Konohagakure’s skyline outside her window.

Konoha was very different from Iwagakure. Lush trees filled the view outside her window, birds sang their beautiful songs, and the smells of new exotic food filled her room each and every time she woke up. Despite all of this, change is still change and that was something Naomi had always struggled with.

At the sound of her alarm, Naomi jumped slightly in surprise. She had been up for the past hour, unable to stay asleep, sitting on her bed and staring out her window thinking about the days ahead. After several weeks of close watch and interview, Lord Third finally thought it was time to allow Naomi to bear the Leaf symbol and uniform out on her first mission. “This is merely to see how you represent Konoha,” he had said. “We are still uneasy about letting a foreign ninja wear our headband and live in our home, especially with our past conflicts in mind.” Naomi understood it all and complied with every question, every test, every surveillance they threw at her. She had nowhere else to go, so she endured. Although she remained calm and collected, her nerves rattled.

Noami removed herself from her windowsill and began prepping for what lay ahead. A shower with her new favorite peony body wash, a quick count of her ninja tools, and all that was left was putting on her new uniform. Although her sleeves had once been red, they were now a dark blue and her vest now donned the Uzumaki clan’s symbol. She looked at herself in her full-length mirror, finally getting a look at herself as a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. Overall, she looked the same. The same straight, brown hair past her shoulders and the usual fringe covered her forehead. Her dark brown eyes and hair seemed to go well with her new colors, she decided, and the pants were a nice change from her old skirt and tights. All that remained was her headband, which still lay on her desk. She stared at it for a moment, thinking about its implications. Did she ever see herself as a Leaf shinobi growing up? Of course not. In her mind, she was going to live as an Iwa kunoichi and die as an Iwa kunoichi. In fact, during the Third Great Shinobi World War, Leaf shinobi had killed distant members of her own clan. But that was the past, and the greater injury in Naomi’s mind came from her birth village and clan. No one could have envisioned this present.

The kunoichi sighed, finally reaching for her headband and tying it tightly around her neck. She took one last look at herself in the mirror and smiled.

“Alright,” she sighed, adjusting her vest. “Let’s kick some ass.”

~~~

Naomi stood at the village entrance waiting…and waiting...and waiting.

It was eight thirty in the morning, an hour and a half past the designated meet up time. Anger filled Naomi’s belly. She could have easily stopped for breakfast had she’d known her partner was going to be this late. Thoughts ran through her head with many of them seasoned with swear words. Not the greatest first introduction, she thought. This shit wouldn’t fly in Iwa. Her arms crossed her chest and her foot tapped impatiently on the ground. She huffed, and quickly materialized a simple seat from the earth.  
Her clan’s kekkei genkai, which allowed members of Iwagakure’s Yamasaki clan to see living beings by the slight vibrations in the earth through mutual contact. More experienced clan members were able to manipulate these vibrations into clones, structures, or figures made of rock. Her genetic abilities were no doubt useful on the battlefield, but it was times like this when Naomi’s feet grew tired that she was thankful for the innate capability of crafting a simple seat. 

As soon as she sat down, that’s when she saw him.

He was hard to miss. His appearance was unique that made him easily stand out in a crowd. Tall, spiky grey hair and a mask that covered the majority of his face. He held a copy of Icha Icha Paradise in his hand and was reading it as he walked. There was little uncertainty as to who it was. 

“I didn’t expect you to be my partner, Kakashi-san,” Naomi said, standing from her makeshift seat. “I also didn’t think you would be so blatantly late.”

“Ah, sorry about that,” the shinobi said as he put away his book. “I had some errands I needed to run.” Kakashi walked up to Naomi and gazed at her apparel. “Decided to change your wardrobe?”

Naomi chuckled. “Yeah, figured it was time to change things up a bit,” she said sarcastically. “Didn’t think the older outfit suited me anymore.”

Even though the man wore a mask, Naomi could still see it in his eyes that he was smiling. He always closed his eyes when he smiled, and the mask he wore gave way to small creases near his lips that indicated as such. It was in that moment, Naomi felt the same flutter in her chest she had felt weeks ago in Iwagakure. 

The pair first met while Naomi still wore Iwagakure’s headband. Herself, Kakashi Hatake, and another Leaf shinobi named Might Guy were tasked with investigating why an orphanage had been destroyed. The orphanage itself had been a symbolic gesture of peace and unity following the Third Great Shinobi World War between the two nations and was built near the Iwa-Konoha border. It housed orphans from both sides of the war, and when it was mysteriously destroyed – killing all inhabitants inside -- both villages saw fit to investigate jointly.

It was Naomi who discovered her parents and grandparents, both leaders in the Yamasaki clan, had orchestrated the attack to gain access to the massive precious gem deposit deep underneath the orphanage. It was Naomi who passed this information to her foreign teammates and orchestrated the plan to arrest her the very people who raised her. It was Naomi who nearly killed her grandfather in an emotional, strenuous battle that nearly broke her. 

But it was also Kakashi who let her cry silently while she processed the discovery. It was Kakashi who brought her tea after everything was done. It was Kakashi who stopped Naomi from killing her grandfather. It was Kakashi who voiced support to the Third Hokage in letting her rehome in Konoha. And it was Kakashi who walked Naomi to her new apartment, left her alone so that she could have the privacy she needed to cry once more, and bought her groceries so she wouldn’t go hungry for the next few days while she adjusted to her new life. 

How she would be here without him, Naomi doesn’t know.

“I’ll forgive you for being so late,” she said with a smirk. “You have the mission scroll, correct?”

“Of course.” Reaching into his pocket, Kakashi pulled out the scroll that detailed their mission and unraveled it. After a few seconds of silent reading, Kakashi began speaking. “We are to travel to a small village outside of Konoha and investigate a series of robberies.”  
Naomi raised an eyebrow immediately. “That can’t be it. Why would they assign a Jonin and Chunin to a mission like that? That’s genin level work.”  
Kakashi continued reading. “The suspect is an A-rank rogue nin who is thought to be severely injured by the name of Sano Yasu. Intel believes he is hiding out in the Village Hidden in the Honeydew. Not much is known about him other than that he is a genjutsu specialist.” Kakashi opened up the scroll a bit further as if he was looking for something. “No picture of the suspect either.” 

“Hm,” Naomi nodded, her brows furrowed in thought. “So intel knows he’s hiding out in the Honeydew Village, but don’t know what he looks like? This is going to be interesting.”

“He probably suspects the other major Hidden Villages to be looking for him, so his guard will be up,” Kakashi pointed out. “We can’t stroll in as shinobi. We’re going to have to wear disguises.”

Naomi nodded as a grin formed on her face. “Oohh, I’m excited. I never get to play dress up.”

Kakashi quickly rolled up the scroll and secured it back into his vest. “I think we should get your disguise in Konoha before we leave.”

“Don’t you need one to?”

“Nope,” replied the masked nin with another smile. “I’m all set.”

Naomi looked at the man confused, but shrugged it off. She knew he was a capable shinobi. If he said he had a disguise, she trusted that he had a disguise.

Kakashi motioned for Naomi. “Follow me. I know a great costume shop that’s open at this hour.”

Naomi nodded and began walking beside the man. 

~~

The kunoichi looked in the mirror for the second time that day, but found someone completely different. Blonde hair, not her natural brown, flowed past her shoulders. The Leaf uniform she wore proudly was now gone, and in its place a simple light purple, casual yukata that stopped just at her shins. Bright green eyes now looked back at her with a mixture of curiosity and amazement. 

“This feels weird,” Naomi said eyeing herself in the mirror one last time. 

“You’ll get used to it.” Naomi turned to her right expecting to see a familiar face – or mask – and was met by someone else entirely.

Ruffled brown hair, grey eyes, and purple eye makeup down a handsome, gentle face. Instead of the standard Konoha jonin wear, he now wore a long green trench coat and wore a light brown backpack that hung off his shoulders. 

It took only a moment before she realized exactly who she was looking at.

The kunoichi’s eyes widened slightly at the realization, a slight blush subsequently tinting her cheeks. She had already thought Kakashi was exceptionally handsome, even with the mask, but actually seeing his face was…something else.

Kakashi looked at Naomi up and down as if he was analyzing her outfit and cocked a grin. “Simple. I like it.”

Naomi’s heart quickened, and her cheeks felt even more flush. Oh god, he likes it, she thought.

“It doesn’t scream ‘shinobi’, but you’re able to hide weapons underneath the fabric.”  
“Thanks, but,” Naomi placed her hand on her hip, tilting her head, “Who are you supposed to be? We’re supposed to be in disguise right? We’ve got to establish who we are otherwise we’ll stick out like a sore thumb.”

“Ah, right.” Kakashi nodded and reached in the yellow backpack that hung off his shoulders, pulling out a camera. He cleared his throat. “My name is Sukea.” Kakashi’s voice was noticeably higher as he spoke, catching Naomi off guard. “I’m a freelance photographer.”  
Naomi stared for a moment at “Sukea”, still a bit caught off guard that the man that stood before her was Kakashi Hatake. The woman nodded, raising her fist excitedly.

“Right! Then it would only be natural if I were to be your assistant.”

Kakashi brought his fingers to his chin in thought. “That could work. How much about cameras do you know?”

“Huh?”

The maskless shinobi continued. “If we were to say you were my assistant, that would leave an opening for the enemy to see between our disguises. If you don’t know much about photography or cameras, that could spell trouble. Do you know enough about photography that would cover our tracks should the enemy test you?”

Naomi sighed, glancing down. “No, I don’t. I don’t think I’ve actually ever used a camera before.”

Kakashi nodded.The two stood in a brief moment of silence as they thought about other possibilities. Naomi was the first to break the silence.

“We could…be husband and wife?”

Kakashi perked up, eyes wide in surprise. Naomi’s own heart began thumping at the daring suggestion.

Naomi put her hands up. “Let me explain. The Village of Honeydew is a popular honeymoon destination for young couples. It’s actually where my parents went for their honeymoon years ago. If we pose as newlyweds, no one would question it.”

Kakashi’s features relaxed as she spoke and nodded. “You’re right, Naomi-san. That’s our best bet staying undetected and would allow us to gather intel about the suspect’s whereabouts.” Naomi couldn’t help but notice some color to her partner’s cheeks as he spoke.

Naomi smiled, relieved at his openness to her suggestion didn’t cause any awkwardness. “Right! Then it’s settled,” she exclaimed, extending her hand toward Kakashi. “It’s a pleasure to be married to you, Sukea. You may call me...Miwa.”

Kakashi looked at the extended hand and glanced up at Naomi. This mission would require more of him than any other mission he had previously taken on, but was nonetheless determined to complete it to the best of his ability. He took her hand, quickly noticing how soft it was. 

“It’s a pleasure to be married to you as well, Miwa. Let’s get on with our honeymoon, hm?”


End file.
